Behind Kakashi's Mask
by Cheshire Cat in My Grave
Summary: Kakashi's past is unknown to everyone. Well, not everyone. He found a bundle of red strands of hair. Here comes again the regrets and worries that nobody ever see. [had to change summary, Itachi rivals with Kakashi at later part.]
1. Reminiscence

CHAPTER 1: REMINISCENCE 

"I'm looking for something to hold on when I come back from that mission. You know what I mean."

_"I'm always holding on, Mizaki… always." _

_"Kakashi… what if I didn't make it? Or, didn't come back?" _

_"You'll surely come back… and make it." _

_"How optimistic you are. Look, this is a dangerous mission. Tracing where Akatsuki is! It's like you're looking for a gem that will blast this whole shinobi country. It's a S-rank mission." _

_"I know." _

_"So, how about a deal?" _

_"What deal are you talking about?" _

_"Ah… if I didn't make it, I should do something to remind you I didn't keep up my promise." _

_"It's up to you." _

_"How about… cutting my hair short?" _

_"WHAT?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Mizaki, you can't cut your hair short. Your hair is the only one that reminds you of your mother!" _

_"I know! But, sometimes… you have to sacrifice things you treasure about just to save another one." _

_"You always surprise me." _

_"It's me who always surprise you! So, how about that?" _

_"It's your decision." _

_"My decision! Oh well… If I didn't come back as I promise, I'll cut my hair short. I'll just send you the remains of my hair… Deal?" _

_"Whatever."_

_"It's a deal, then." _

Everything was just a deal. But, Kakashi didn't expect that Mizaki would never forget it. Kakashi was holding this red bundle tied in black ribbon. It was a bundle of red strands of hair. He held it tightly, as his left hand clenched. He gently stood up from his seat and placed the bundle in the table. He crept under the covers of his bed, as he sighed and whispered.

"I'm always holding on, Mizaki. I'll never let go…"

He slowly closed his eyes as he thought that this regret fade… temporarily.

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND OTHER STUFF THAT INCLUDES IT IS NOT MINE… HEHE…! 

**The one that I owned is Mizaki… nn**


	2. Lame Excuse For Depression

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T OWNED NARUTO. IF THAT HAPPEN, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE PARSIMONIOUS. Hehe…! You know what I mean…! Money's so hard to get these days…!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: The italicized sentences are thoughts… you might find it confused…! It's my first fanfic… have mercy…! Enjoy and God bless!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2: LAME EXCUSE FOR DEPRESSION 

"Neh, Sakura. Why's Sir Kakashi always late?" Naruto said while scratching his head. Sakura looked to his direction annoyingly. "I don't know, Naruto. Get used to it. Sir Kakashi's always late. Hey! There he is." Sakura ran to Kakashi as he walked to the direction of Sasuke. "Sorry for being late." Kakashi said while tapping Sasuke's shoulder. "I have a long time getting here."

"Long time getting here? That's a very lame excuse!" Naruto shouted.

_He's right. That's a lame excuse._ He told himself."Honestly, Hokage-san called up for a meeting for all Jounin and Anbu. That's why I'm late." Sakura looked at him doubtfully. Naruto scratched his head again. "This time is real, right?" Sasuke asked in sincere tone.

"Yeah. It is."

"Why did Tsunade-sama called up for a meeting, Sir Kakashi?" Sakura asked. Her bright green eyes were in awe. Tsunade never called up for a meeting for all Jounin and Anbu only. "Is there any emergency?" She asked in anxious tone.

"No. There's no emergency, Sakura." He said as he invited his students to seat beside him. He stared at the waterfalls. "Then, why did Tsunade-sama call up for a meeting?" Naruto asked. His bright blue eyes widely staring at Kakashi.

There's a long, deafening and unsettling silence after Naruto spoke. Kakashi was looking for the people preparing for a feast. Sakura noticed what Kakashi was staring at. Sasuke decided to break the silence. "Sir Kakashi, what's the event? Looks like there's a feast going on."

"Yeah. There is."

"Huh? There is! What event? I don't remember anything to be celebrated today." Naruto retorted. "There's no special occasion or feast to celebrate, but Hokage-san would like to have to celebrate the homecoming of The Three Iron Maidens from their recent mission."

"The Three Iron Maidens?" Naruto asked.

"You don't them, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Don't be too much bothered about that Sakura. Naruto don't know anything. Get use to it." Sasuke said. "You… idiot!" Naruto shouted.

"Then, I'll explain it. The Three Iron Maidens are three lady ninjas trained by the three legendary ninjas. These three lady ninjas came from different shinobi countries, and each of them possessed extraordinary bloodline limits. They were sent to find Akatsuki's location five years ago." Kakashi said, but his head bowed down after explaining.

"Five years ago! That's too long!" Sakura snapped. "We're talking about Akatsuki, Sakura. What happened to them, Sir Kakashi?" Sasuke asked aggressively. There's a glint of revenge and anger in his black eyes.

"According to the message from one of their Anbus, there's war declared by the Akatsuki to the Three Iron Maidens, and Hokage-san wants them to go back before they wage war. Also, the other shinobi countries want to see and talk to them personally. One of them has taken an important scroll from the Akatsuki. Hokage-san wants every Jounin and Anbu to be preparing for the welcoming ceremony. All the kage in all shinobi countries will be here for the ceremony." Kakashi said in very low and depressing tone. "Neh, Sir Kakashi… something wrong?" Naruto asked. "Nothing. I'm just sad because I forgot my favorite book at my apartment." Then, he gave his students a weak smile. His students felt his anxiety and depression. He gently stood up from the log, and invited his students to follow him.

"Hey! Sir Kakashi is sad today." Naruto whispered to Sakura. "Yes, you're right. I never see Sir Kakashi so depressed before."

"Would you just keep quiet? He already told you that he is sad because he forgot his book. Would be contented by that?" Sasuke said indifferently. "Shut up, you heartless imprudent!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi knew that his students felt his depression. _If only I could turn the time back, I'll just… _But he knew he can never turned back the time. He wouldn't be depressed or worried like this if he's with Mizaki, and he knew permitting her was wrong.

Mizaki… why did you accepted the mission? If you just permitted me to come with you… 

Kakashi wanted this regret and anxiety to fade, to vanish, to disappear. Just like the dust… carried by the wind away from the ground. He would never forget the nights and days were all that he think of is Mizaki. He knew she's strong and clever, but he's worried about her, too much worried about her.

_I know she's strong… she's cunning and very much tactical. She has the abilities of what should a S-rank ninja should be. Why I'm so worried? So depressed? Well… I couldn't blame myself from being anxious. After all…_

_She's my girlfriend…_

He smiled.

* * *

**That's all for now… Please review this chapter... I really need it... Tell whatever you want... If there's anything to improve and the like... I'll appreciate it... Thanks and God bless!  
**


	3. Earlier Than Expected

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T OWNED NARUTO. THOUGH, I WISH I CAN.. hehe..!**

**

* * *

Arus: Thanks for the review! I'll take note of tht! **

**Stufeni-chan: Here's the next!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE: The italicized sentences are thoughts… you might find it confused…! It's my first fanfic… have mercy…! Enjoy and God bless!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: EARLIER THAN EXPECTED: THE THREE IRON MAIDENS**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe this! They arrived earlier than I expected! They supposed to arrive here by noon!" Tsunade shouted as she jumped off her seat as she looked out the window. She immediately ran off the building leaving her office a mess.

There were 15 (to be exact) Anbus outside the building, and there were all worn out, gory and wounded. It's like they have been in a war for almost a decade without any break. But, they were blissful and pompous. Suddenly, a woman with a shouldered-length hair rushed to the gates of Konoha. She has the most beautiful aquamarine eyes dazzling under the hot sun, not to mention her perfect curves and vital statistics, almost been so ideal with her violet hair. Out of nothing, she kneeled in the ground and yelled.

**"AT LAST! KONOHA! I'M HOME!"**

"Stupid! Get up before I kick you! You're blocking my way!"

Another girl entered the gates of Konoha. She is very tall with a deep feminine voice. She has a short dark blue hair with yellow highlights. She raised her left eyebrows, reminding she's not happy the way her friend is behaving.

"I miss Konoha so much, Nadesico! Would you mind if I just behave like this for a while? Please?" She pleaded with her very high-pitched voice. Her big aquamarine eyes were impressive in the morning sun.

"Silly! You're making me ill… very ill, Datsuki. You should not behave like that. Yeah… just like the old saying says… 'Idiots brag the most.' Very unlucky I am."

"Hey! Nadesico! Let her be. You can't change her. Let her rejoice for a while, and thump her up later. You'll see want I mean."

The girl with a very formal, yet harmonious voice came in the gates of Konoha. She might be the most gorgeous girl under the morning sun. She smiled splendidly to the two ladies. She has big blue eyes. Not just blue, but her eyes is bicolor. Her iris is red, the same as her hair. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"Nah! Mizaki, Why do always… Never mind! I can't blame you. Such pitiful ninja you are… Datsuki! I'm ashamed to have you with me!"

"What the hell did you mean? I'm not pitiful! How dare you said that! And so as I! You compassionless war freak!"

The two girls were about to bring out their weapons, until the redheaded girl yelled in the midst of the Anbus. Her voice was so loud and clear. Just like the lion, roaring to clear out it's way in the midst of the forest.

"Konoha's here, people. And, there's Tsunade-sensei!"

She ran to Tsunade and gave her a tight hug. Tsunade smiled genuinely after the redheaded girl released her from the hug.

"I'm surprised and impressed. Five years… and fifteen survived… and the three of you… unharmed and safe. If it's not you that the third Hokage sent, no one come back." Tsunade remarked, with tears about to spread out in her eyes.

"Nah! That's so not you, Tsunade-sensei. So strange… cut it off!"

The blue-haired girl can't help but put her arms around Tsunade's shoulder. They both smiled and smirked.

"Yeah… they're thinking of beating you up in mahjong, Mizaki."

"Oh my! Oh my! It looks like Nadesico's going back to business!"

The three girls laughed together. Tsunade can't help her tears to fall. She looked up at the sky and sighed. These three by their destiny and by what they have grown to be overwhelmed her thoughts. She was delighted and at the same time, regretful and distressed.

_T__he Three Iron Maidens… such unlike persons… bonded together by danger… such ironical to see different personalities emerge as a team… Jiraiya… you should pay a visit here and see what your student, Datsuki has become… and Orochimaru… Mizaki… your student… your most cherished student…_

…_You should have seen what Mizaki has turned out to be. She becomes more than you expected… She's more beautiful than the dreams you have for her… stronger than what you want her to become… just like a butterfly…_

…_And she's sad about what you have become… _

"So, let's go and enter the village. I know everyone is excited to see you."

Tsunade walked thru the Anbus. The three ladies followed Tsunade and so as the Anbus. The giggles, sniggers and laughs can be heard from afar.

"Neh! Tsunade-sensei! Are you crying?" said the violet-haired lady.

"No. It's just a dust that enter my eyes"

"Liar!"

"You don't believe?"

"Nope!"

The violet-haired girl took a deep breath and started to scream and sing…

"This is the first time I saw Tsunade-sensei cry!"

"You're freaking me out, Datsuki! Stop it!" screamed the blue-haired girl.

"Oh yeah? Then chase me! Let's see who going to be the first to reach the middle of the village!"

"Piece of crap! Why should I chase you?"

"For I read your diary last night! And, you like Hatake Kakashi and Asuma very much!"

"YOU! FRIGGING DIMWIT! I'll get you for that!"

The blue-haired girl left the line and chased the violet-haired girl. The redheaded was left behind and whispered.

_How art thou… my Kakashi?_

_I miss you… _

Then she smiled, and walked hastily to see her country… walked to see her only love… the only string she's holding on throughout the mission…

Hatake Kakashi…

* * *

A/N: Wah! I got tired of repeating the colors of their hair. Don't worry… their names will be used in the next chapter! I really have this frigging difficulty in translating this story from Filipino to English..! wahahaha..! Well, please review and God bless! 


	4. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINE. I'M NOT GENIUS, JUST PLAINLY SMART. HAHA! JUST KIDDING! WELL, I SHOULD HANG OUT WITH SHIKAMARU. MAYBE HE CAN HELP ME BECOME GENIUS. **

**Sorry for the late update. I've been sick these past few days. **

**Aki-chan: Neh! Kakashi's really hot! I got a fan art drew by my brother. And, he drew him without mask…! Haha! It's in my friendster account! His "rated" book? Hmmm… expect more! Haha!**

**Kakashi: It's just an accident I forgot my book.**

**The Author: Excuses… I'm the one who creating the fan fiction! Remember?**

**Kakashi: Yeah. I forgot. Sorry.**

**The Author: Apology accepted. Good thing, I like you!**

**Kakashi: …**

**To other people who send their reviews: Sorry! I can't remember your names that much. I'm having memory lapses lately… and I hate myself for that. Kakashi is taking off his mask? Let's just see what happens… But, hey! Thanks for the people who submitted their reviews. I do appreciate it. Hehe!**

**NOTE: Hmm… The italicized sentences are thoughts. **

**Shikamaru: They know that. You told that also in the previous chapters. **

**The Author: Stop meddling my business! Okey?**

**Shikamaru: Girls like you are so troublesome.**

**The Author: Thanks. –chases Shikamaru and bit him with her fangs- **

**Well, here's chapter 4. Enjoy! )**

CHAPTER 4: SURPRISES 

"Is everyone here?" asked the female ninja assistant of Tsunade. "I received a message from Hokage-sama that the Three Iron Maidens are already here at Konoha. They are now entering the gates and are about to go here any minute from now."

There was suddenly a silence that covers the place. It's not disturbing. It's also not unusual. But there's uneasiness and tension that envelops the atmosphere of the building. It's so peculiar. Jounins and Chunnins, even the Genins were nervous. The female ninja assistant can't take the silence anymore, so she broke it.

"Any questions?"

No one answered. Just a deep sharp breathe from Tenten, Hinata and Sakura. The Jounins just nodded, saying that we-don't-have-any-questions. The female ninja assistant nodded and hastily went out the door. She slowly closed it with a sigh.

"Waah! I can't believe it! We'll be welcoming the Three Iron Maidens from their successful S-Rank mission! The spring of youth is giving me strength!" Gai shouted.

People were not surprised. Actually, there's a relief when they heard Gai shouted his favorite lines… for the first time. They had been never so nervous before. This tense atmosphere choking their necks and giving them hard time breathing. Naruto placed his hand to his chest. He can actually feel his heart beating faster.

_Why am I so nervous? The last time my heart beat faster this way was during the final exams._

"So peaceful, so quiet. This is troublesome." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You're right. I'm already hungry." Chouji replied.

"Stupid! You should not be hungry by this time. Any minute now, the door will opened and…" Ino suddenly stopped from speaking when she heard the doorknob twitched.

Silence. It's on the edge silence. A silence that only be broken by any relief. Even Kakashi was nervous. He was keeping himself collected…

For he didn't know how to welcome his only love.

"This is so not Konoha! So quiet!"

"Stupid! Shut up!"

"Maybe there's a surprise behind the door."

"Let me remind you that I'm still not finish with you!"

"Yeah, I still remember that! You're an old slow merciless war freak!"

They can hear voices behind the door, a high-pitched voice and a deep feminine voice. Sakura became annoyed.

_Why don't you just open the door? Can't get take this nerve-cracking atmosphere anymore! _

"Well, here we are." Tsunade exclaimed.

Everybody signed. Except for Kakashi who looked out the window. Well, since when did Kakashi show a very eminent and humble emotion right?

Nadesico and Datsuki didn't notice the crowd that they're encircled with. They were still continuing their oral battle with each other. Mizaki gave them a tap in their both shoulders.

"Nadesico, Datsuki… You're already cutting off my patience down to its end. If both of you don't stop anytime from now…"

The two ladies smiled very shyly to each other and they immediately put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Thank you!" Mizaki said with a very vicious smile.

"Ah… Tsunade-sensei… who are these people?" Datsuki asked with her innocent tone.

"Stupid! You didn't recognize Maito Gai?"

Nadesico immediately put away her arms from Datsuki's shoulders. Datsuki stuck her tongue out.

I just do that for Mizaki, idiot! I don't Mizaki to demonstrate her indecent anger management issues.

"I mean… these kids?"

"Oh… I see. She's right, Tsunade-sama. Who are these kids?"

Tsunade walked to the direction of Lee, and breath sharply. While the girls noticed that they were standing in the middle of the room. Just like inside an interrogation cell.

"These are the kids who took the Chunnin exams recently. And, I thought they would be a great help for your upcoming mission."

**"A MISSION? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT, HOKAGE-SAMA?" **Gai shouted.

"Yes, a mission, for everyone here in this room. That includes me too, and Jiraiya." Tsunade exclaimed and sat at the chair at the back of the desk.

"Well… Jiraiya-sensei is not here. Did he already know that he's part of it?" Datsuki asked.

"Yes. He already knows. He'll be here this evening."

"Great. A big wrecking mouth-trashing war again." Nadesico said with a very evil tone.

"Yeah… and what do you mean by that, Nadesico?" Datsuki asked.

"Shouts, screams and blah… blah… blah… yah… da… da… nonsense battle of words. In short, you two will be talking gibberish again!"

"Shut up! And, Tsunade-sensei and you will be taking all night long playing mahjong and card games!"

"I'll not do that."

"Yeah… but you'll be persuaded to do that when Tsunade-sensei asked you to." Mizaki told the crowd in sarcastic tone.

"Enough of that jabbering. It will go nowhere." Tsunade warned.

"That why it was called 'jabbering', Tsunade-sensei." The three girls yelled.

"Fine, you win…" the girls gave themselves an applause that made Shikamaru smirked.

"… The plan will be set out tomorrow by Hanauyuko Nadesico, and each of you will be assign to each maiden to be teach, since, they've already ran out of Anbus." Tsunade continued.

"But why us? Hokage-sama" Shikamaru asked.

"Akatsuki judged by the way they see it first time. Since, you all are teenagers… they'll not judge you as spies or ninjas… just plainly kids."

"… But we'll make sure you are prepared to go to this mission. You can't just go there and laid all you jutsus at their feet. We decided to train all of you."

Murmurs and whispers filled the room. You can hear Sasuke saying 'Great! I can avenge my family'; Ino whispering to Sakura 'Great opportunity!' and so on. Mizaki decided to clear her throat to get everyone's attention.

"So on… that'll be all for now. If you have questions, it'll be entertain this night, for I'm already tired and hungry."

"Anyway…" Naruto asked. "May we know your names?"

"Sorry! We haven't introduced ourselves, to you… kids. I'm Nadesico… Hanauyuko Nadesico."

"I'm Datsuki, Takeuchi Datsuki."

"And, you… redheaded ninja?" Neji asked with an exigent tone.

"Ask Hatake Kakashi. He knows me very well."

The three girls went out of the room to find themselves a place to rest. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and asked.

"You know her?"

"Very much, Hokage-sama."

"Then what's her name, Sir Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Mizaki… Kusanabe… Mizaki…"

"Very nice name for a redheaded girl. I should know her as you know her well. How could you do this to me, Kakashi!" Gai pointed his index finger to him.

"But, why seems you know much of her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I know her. She's even my childhood sweetheart… and my present girlfriend." Kakashi said with a sneer. "Any questions?"

"Oh no! Her fire of youth is so beautiful and only just settles to a hip, revolutionary jounin like you! This is insane."

Everyone dropped his or her jaws. No one expects this, even Tsunade. Sasuke gave Kakashi a tug and said.

"That's not an excuse, right?"

"No, it's not… Sasuke… it's not."

**Author Notes: I felt this one is bit gibberish. Hehe! Please review and have a nice day! p**


End file.
